Angel's Death Wish
by Storylady35
Summary: *linked with Bound to the Night.* While hunting down the evil demon Naraku, Sesshomaru stops his party by a forest that looks over the moon and stars. There, an old friend makes a surprise appearance.


An Angel's Death Wish

Silently, Sesshomaru walked thought the forest, his mind lost as he travelled, hearing the heavy footsteps of the two headed dragon behind him. He could smell Rin on its back and Jaken leading it but none of it was of a matter to him.

The trees passed on, his companions silent as they went on their way, searching for signs of Naraku. Just towards dusk, the magnificent demon lord found his way to the edge of the forest and stopped suddenly. "We will stay here for the night."

Jaken blinked at the sudden order, confused as they didn't normally stop before dusk. But the order was given and the small imp began to prepare for the night while Rin went off to play.

As she ran in and out of the trees, she stopped, spotting her demon lord looking at something at the edge of the trees. She came closer and blinked, seeing what her lord was looking at. A large mound of earth with a rock at the top.

_A grave? Did Lord Sesshomaru come here for this? _Peering around the trees with confusion, Rin looked over at her lord. He didn't appear to know she was there, his mind lost in thought. The wind swept over him and he lifted his head a little. "Rin."

She stepped out from the trees with her sweetest smile. "Yes my lord?"

"Come here."

Obediently as ever, Rin stepped over to him, looking at the grave. It looked old and the name was long since worn off. "Who's grave is this my lord?"

The demon stared at it for a moment then turned to look over his shoulder, looking at the sky as it began to darken. "It isn't important." He walked away back towards Jaken and Ah-Un, the child behind him.

As they approached, Jaken grinned. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

With his eyes almost closed, Lord Sesshomaru went to a nearby tree and sat down, his hand on his neck.

Rin sat by the fire Jaken was building and watched her lord. "Master Jaken, have you ever been here before?"

"What do you mean you, stupid girl?"

"I saw Lord Sesshomaru standing by some kind of grave. He seemed… distracted by it."

"Ba, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Her head lowered. "It's funny… that grave. It made me feel… warm."

Jaken shook his head and looked away from her. "Oh don't be so stupid."

They fell into silence as the fire grew and the sun began to set before Rin headed off to find some food for herself.

She looked for ages to try and find something to eat, keeping the fire in view. She giggled to herself in her adventures but it stopped when she found herself looking at the grave.

Her eyes were drawn to the stone, moss covered and worn from the weather. _Who's grave is this? And why did lord Sesshomaru come here?_

As she looked down at the rock, the ground shook beneath her, causing her to gasp in shock.

"Human!"

She screamed as a large demon with great horns and claws jumped out of the trees towards her. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

It lunged forward, claws ready for the kill but before the demon got even partly close to her, his arm was knocked away by the Tōkijin. Lord Sesshomaru frowned as the beast fully immured from the trees, towering over him. Preparing for a fight, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Rin, find shelter."

"Yes my lord!" Quickly the girl turned to the trees and found the imp, hiding beside him.

The beast judged the dog demon for a moment then lunged forward but Lord Sesshomaru jumped over it, Tōkijin raised for the kill, the blade glowing light blue, lightening preparing to strike the creature down with a blast of energy.

But the beast had a moment of intelligence and jumped out of the way, lashing out at the demon. Sesshomaru jumped, his silver hair floating behind his back while the fur over his shoulder flapped around his back. "Insolent vermin." He muttered, striking out again with the blade.

The beast growled in pain as his arm was cut but not enough to kill it. It lashed out once again at the dog, stabbing into the ground, sending chunks of earth into the air but the demon easily avoided it, striking out once again at the beast.

It froze suddenly, looking up into the sky before its head slid off its body, falling to the ground with a thud. The body soon followed it, collapsing into the dirt.

Not even out of breath, Lord Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and turned his back on the corpse, heading back to his companions, looks of admiration on their faces.

But then Rin grew scared and Jaken shocked.

Head turning to look over his shoulder, Lord Sesshomaru only just saw the headless corpse lunge forward; it's claws digging suddenly into his chest from behind. He let out a painful choke before turning around, his poison whip cracking the hand away and the body in half.

But the damage was done. His back and chest ached from the wound but he also had something else pushing in his blood. _Dam it. That beast had some kind of poison in it._

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

_Jaken… Rin… _The dog demon tried to stand but instead stumbled backwards onto a tree. _How can such a weak demon… endanger my life? Oh, I know what's happened… it's this place. I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have come back here. Well… I know of worse places… to…. _His eyes closed and let out a deep breath.

Around him, Jaken and Rin knelt beside him, watching the blood flow over him and his breathing stop. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Lord Sesshomaru! No, please, don't die on us!"

"Please my lord! Wake up! Please lord Sesshomaru!"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin let out a loud sob as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "No… no please my lord! Don't die on us! Please my lord!"

Jaken also sobbed into his sleeve. "Please my lord. Don't do this to us."

As the two cried and the demon's body continued to fall still, the sun behind them fell into the horizon. But as the sun finally vanished, a new source of light appeared.

Still crying, the two small creatures looked behind them.

The grave was glowing with a beautiful white light which grew and floated into the path. The two gasped as a figure appeared from the light.

Jaken swallowed his fear suddenly as it walked forward and turned the staff of two heads towards it. "Be gone you fowl creature, you will not take lord Sesshomaru."

The figure was a pale woman with long black hair and scars on her face, dressed in a long flowing white gown. She lowered her head so her eyes stared into his then lifted her eyes, walking past him and over to the body.

She stared at the fallen demon for a moment then smiled, taking a deep breath as she did. Letting the breath out, her hand lifted to her heart, closing her eyes as she did.

After a moment she pulled her hand away, holding out flat. A small white ball of light rested in her hands but then it floated through the air and into Lord Sesshomaru's chest, coating his body in the same light that surrounded the woman.

The human gasped as the light entered his body but Jaken just held his breath. _Is she some kind of angel? Come to save my lord's soul? But then… why is she giving him something?_

When the light finally faded, Lord Sesshomaru's body was healed and his clothes repaired. She stood over him, smiling delicately. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Her voice was soft and kind but as she stared at the demon, her eyes narrowed. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Now her voice was annoyed, even irritated, her head lowered while her hand closing into a fist. The glow around her grew even brighter, consuming her completely. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Her leg pulled back then shot forward suddenly. "Lord Sesshomaru, you lazy mutt! Get your sorry excuse for an ass up!" Her foot connected with the demon's leg in a very sharply kick then paused.

At her physical attack, Jaken struggled to breath. _Does this angel have a death wish?! How dare she… _His mind stopped, amazed that his master was shifting, jumping to his feet and looking at the figure before him.

His eyes widened as the glow around her faded. She no longer appeared to be a graceful white maiden but a woman in thick armour, heavily armed with her hair tied back in a ponytail. She even appeared more solid now, whereas before she was slightly transparent and glowing.

She grinned at his shock. "Lord Sesshomaru."

His mouth opened to speak but the figure stepped forward, lifting her hand and punching him in the cheek, her attack with enough force to send the demon a step backwards.

Rin and Jaken gasped at her assault, expecting the demon to retaliate but he just stood there. Instead he lowered his head and gave a small smile. "I guess I deserved that."

The woman turned on the spot suddenly and lifted her head, arms across her chest. She gave a loud, rude huff. "I'll say! That's what you get for leaving me for two hundred years!" Her head turned to the side, looking back at him. "Honestly, would it have killed you to come see me sooner?"

"From what happened today, I would say yes."

The woman bit her lip for a moment but it soon turned into a smile and she laughed. Unfolding her arms, she stepped over and patted the demon on the arm. "Lord Sesshomaru, I never would have guessed. You do have a sense of humour!"

The demon looked down at her hand then up at her. "Rin."

The little girl lifted her head suddenly. "Yes my lord?"

"No Rin, he means me." Said the armed woman, still grinning.

The two blinked, Jaken more than the human. "What? This woman is called Rin too?"

The demon lord stepped to the side so her hand fell off his remaining arm. "Rin, you are dead." His voice was a simple 'matter of fact' method but the two others blinked.

The ghost smiled and lowered her head. "How observant of you. But you **were** there." Her eyes lifted to him and softened. "I'm glad you're alright my lord."

"What are you doing here Rin?"

"In case you have forgotten, this is my grave." She sighed a little. "It was a wonderful place you found for me; where I can watch the stars and the moon. I appreciate the thought you put into it."

The demon frowned then turned his head away. "I did no such thing. It was somewhere to leave you."

The ghost smiled then turned around, looking over at the young girl in an orange and yellow kimono with a green obi. "Rin… do you enjoy travelling with Lord Sesshomaru?"

The girl gasped for a moment then nodded. "Yes."

"Do you fear him?"

The demon stepped away, turning towards the grave. "Rin, that's enough. Do not ask such things of her."

She looked back at him with a cocky smile. "It was a harmless question. I was only curious."

"Why are you here Rin?"

The smile vanished and she felt saddened. "I… I couldn't let you die. Not here. Not like that."

"So you came to save me?"

Jaken suddenly broke of his trance. "What?! How dare you assume my lord and master would need the help of a mere human! And a dead one at that!"

The older Rin turned to him and very quickly punched Jaken in her head, a large lump appearing where she'd struck him. "Why you stupid little toad! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have a lord to follow and you wouldn't have that precious staff of yours! I've known lord Sesshomaru for far longer than you!"

"What? I've known my lord for over two hundred years!"

"Yeah? Well I was _at his side_ two hundred years ago! I was there when his father died! I was the one who helped him kill Akuma! But then, I guess you wouldn't even know who that is!"

"Why you…"

"Rin, that's enough. I can see that even in death, your temper has not changed."

The ghost nodded with a chuckle. "Of course. I haven't changed a bit. Unlike you." her eyes drifted to his missing arm then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about your arm."

"Don't be, it is of little bother to me."

"I see."

His eyes looked at to her. "Rin, you have yet to answer my question; why are you here?"

"I told you. I could not let you die. I saw your name on the list, the list of souls that were to pass on today and… well… I couldn't allow it. I had to save you!"

"How?"

Her face dropped and her eyes were unable to meet his. "That isn't important. What is important is that you are alive." She looked up and her eyes were bright. "I know about your fight to find and kill this Naraku. I can help you."

"What do you mean?"

"Naraku has killed many people, their souls now walk the earth. I speak to those I can, trying to find information. You're heading south east? Well look for somewhere called Mount Hakurei. It's a spiritual mountain that purifies evil." Her smile came back. "That is the direction of his evil and those who died because of it often mentioned the place. But I should warn you, as a demon, you should not be able to go near it. The pendent of the moon you wear will protect you; you'll be able to go further than many other demons but even it has its boundaries. When it begins to hurt, you will have to turn back. It's all I can give you."

The demon placed his hand over the crescent medallion under his kimono. "I thought you said the pendent was 'more powerful than anything else in the world'."

Looking suddenly very sheepish, Rin scratched behind her ear. "No one's perfect. Mount Hakurei is a place of purity. The pendent wasn't… really made for demons. It will protect you from evil… not so much from spiritual powers." Her eyes went back to him as his narrowed on her. "Look, it will give you some protection. Be grateful for that!"

The demon lord stared at her for a moment then began to walk away. "Let's go."

The ghost ran after him. "What? Are you just going to leave me? I don't see you in two hundred years and I save your life and then you just _leave?_"

"I have what I need from you. I have no interest in talking to the dead."

"Oh? Is that what you think? Fine! Leave! See if I care!"

As the demon walked away, not paying the moody ghost any attention, the young girl stopped and walked back to the strange ghost. "Umm… why did you ask me if I'm scared of Lord Sesshomaru?"

The woman turned to look at the girl then knelt to be eye level with the child. "Because, Rin, I was never scared of him. I travelled with Lord Sesshomaru for over five years, hunting the demon who had killed my family and was responsible for the death of Lord Sesshomaru's father." Her head lowered to the floor. "But… it cost me my life."

"How did you die?"

"Rin, come along. I do not want you talking to her."

The older stared up to him. "What? Ashamed to admit you travelled with a human? Isn't that why you allow this girl to travel with you? As she is my reincarnation?"

Jaken gasped suddenly at the implications to what he was being told. _That would explain why lord Sesshomaru resurrected Rin in the first place… and why he puts up with her, even when she is mortal. If this woman is Rin's incarnation then maybe…_

The demon growled suddenly. "Enough Rin. You know I was never ashamed of you. You were my friend. Even for a human, I regretted your death."

"It was unavoidable and you know it Sesshomaru." She smiled once more, getting back to her feet. The two stared at each other for a moment but then Rin looked away. "Lord Sesshomaru… in all honesty… it's good to see you again."

The demon kept his eyes to her then turned away. "I'm not interested in sentimentality."

"I know. But that doesn't change that I'm happy to see you." She walked over to him, stepping behind him, her hand reaching up to his cheek, touching his face as lightly as she could. "I've missed you."

"Keep your hands off me Rin." He turned his head away from her but then narrowed his gaze on something. "What is that?"

Rin looked as well to see a thin glowing band around her wrist. "Oh? This?" she looked at it. "It's just a reminder than I'm dead. That by dawn I have to return to the world of the dead. That's all there is to it."

"That is something else… how come you have a physical form Rin?"

"That's… not important. But why don't we all go and sit down and have a nice long reminisce? Rin, I have so much to tell you about your little guardian."

"Yes please!"

The two Rins laughed together then walked off into the trees, setting down not far from the grave and starting another fire and sitting beside it, talking and laughing all the way through the night, the two demons just sitting silently and listening to their gossiping.

Rin told her incarnational all about her travels with the demon, the way they fought together against the great dog demon Akuma, how Rin had saved his life many times, something that caused Jaken to grow mad and join their conversation. Then they began talking about the demon's current life, tracking and hunting the demon Naraku.

The younger Rin snapped that if the older Rin was still alive, she could deal with the demon easily. Blushing, the dead Rin looked over at Sesshomaru. "From the way you describe this guy… I think even I might struggle."

"But with lord Sesshomaru, I'm _sure_ you'd be **victorious**!"

Jaken huffed loudly, crossing his arms around the staff of two heads. "As if Lord Sesshomaru needs her to…" he was cut off as Rin punched him across the back of the head.

Her eyes looked over to the great demon. "Honestly, you had to pick _him_ to wield the staff? Where you just out of options? Too impatient as always?"

"You said it required a demon of low intelligence."

"Well… yeah, he would meet that requirement."

The both Rins giggled and sat closer to the fire, the younger one leaning on the ghost. Soon she fell asleep on her lap while the elder held her close and looked down at her. "Sesshomaru… are you happy?"

"Do not ask such nonsense."

"I'm serious Sesshomaru. Are you happy? This Rin is a child, unable to fight but… isn't that what you wanted for me? To live in a way that I didn't need to fight?" Her hand began stroking the child's hair back slowly. "You protect her… you gave her a new life, offered her the choice to follow you…" her eyes closed and she looked away from him. "You cannot hide yourself from me, my lord, I know. So tell me… are you happy?"

The dog demon took a long moment to think but then lowered his head. "Yes. I am happy. She… has a way of making me remember you, Rin."

"And that makes you happy?"

His head lifted and turned to look over the fire at the woman but then his eyes narrowed. "Rin… there is another one now."

Rin blinked, looking down at her hand as it stroked Rin's hair. Around her wrist was another one of the glowing bands. "Oh… I guess the night has passed faster than I thought."

"The dawn is coming."

"Then…" she moved, shifting the little girl's head off her lap and placing it gently on the floor. "I will take my leave. I… I don't want her to see what is going to happen to me."

"Happen?"

Rin stood and looked at the links on her wrists. "It's alright. Don't concern yourself. Just remember what I told you and you'll be fine, Lord Sesshomaru. And please, look after Rin." Without another word, the figure turned and walked off into the darkness, the glow on her wrists visible until the last moment.

With the glow of the fire vanished, Rin walked by the light of the approaching dawn, working her way back towards the mound of earth that her lord had dug for her and placed her body in. She grinned sadly as her appearance changed back to that of a white maiden in a long gown, her hair loose once more. As the change finished, she sighed then grabbed her shoulder, clutching it painfully and falling to one knee. "Dam it…" she panted for a moment, reliving her final moment. The pain was just as she remembered, filling her body from the shoulder, agonising and paralysing her. But this time was different. "Sesshomaru."

"Rin."

She gasped, looking over and seeing him, as elegant as she remembered but with a different kimono to her memory. She panted for a moment then made her way to her feet, running to him and grabbing hold of his sleeve. "Please Lord Sesshomaru, go back."

In answer, the demon narrowed his eyes.

"Please… please my lord, I beg you, go back. Go back to Rin and the others."

"What is going on Rin? Your wound has returned."

Her hand covered the bloody mark on her body. "Please, just… go."

"I won't." Rin blinked as he stood before her, his eyes narrow but holding a softness to them she'd only since once before. Seconds before her death. He blinked slowly. "I won't leave you Rin."

"Why?"

"Because you are my friend. You say you must return to the world of the dead. Then I shall stand beside you and ease it for you."

Rin stared at him for a moment then her head dropped. "Have it your way, you always were a stubborn beast." She stood in silence for a moment. "You know… if you hadn't come here tonight… I wouldn't have been able to save you." Her eyes moved to the warming sky, as the dawn prepared to lift. "Tonight… was a very special night for the likes of me. It's the only day of the year when souls can be seen by almost anyone who wishes to see us. But that wouldn't have been enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I… I just couldn't let you die Sesshomaru. After everything you did for me… you still have so much to do in this world… I couldn't let you die just yet. So… so I… I…." Her hands scrunched up into fists suddenly. "I made a pact with a demon of the other side!"

Even Sesshomaru allowed his shock to be visible. "What?"

"In… in return for granting me the ability to come here, to see you and save you I… I… I gave it my soul!" She panted, lifting her right hand and revealing the long chain that now lead from her wrists. "Sesshomaru… as soon as the dawn comes… I will be dragged down into the pits of hell." She smiled at him. "But it's alright. I don't mind. My soul is at peace now; I got to see you one more time and you're still alive. I'm happy with that."

"You… sold your soul to save me?"

"Of course." She laughed a little. "I'd do anything for you my lord! You know that! And besides… if you had died… who would have looked after Rin?"

The demon stood staring at her for a long moment but then lifted his head. "Rin… I will never come back here again."

"I know. It was a very long time ago and you are not one to look back." Her eyes moved to look over the sky just as the sun slowly began to rise. "But I ask you, please, leave me. Please, just go back to the others."

The demon looked as if ready to speak when the sun cracked above the horizon, the ground shook before a large chasm appeared in the earth, a dark red glow coming from inside it.

As it widened and the ground continued to shake, Rin fell to the floor, grasping her arm but the chains at her arms were pulled backwards, dragging her towards the pit.

She tried to fight it but with each attempt, she was pulled a little further. As she neared the flames, she felt something close around her wrist and pull her but the chains pulled her back with even more force.

Eyes closed in pain, Rin looked up at the creature trying to save her. "Please Sesshomaru, let go! You'll be dragged in as well! Please, let me go!"

"No Rin. I will not let you suffer for my sake." His grip on her arm tightened as she was pulled back once again. "I will not let you go."

The woman's eyes widened as she looked at him. Then she smiled, tightening her grip on his arm. As she did, the ground shook again, weakening the demon's grip on her arm and allowing the chains to drag her back until her legs were cast down. She screamed but the demon grabbed her arm again and pulled. "Hold on Rin. I will save you."

As her body was dragged a little more, the demon was also dragged. Fear in her eyes, fearing that the demon would be pulled in with her, Rin looked up at him but felt herself smile slowly. "Lord Sesshomaru." Without warning, her hand loosened its grip and her hand slipped a little so he was only holding her fingers. The demon grunted in shock as she moved her eyes to him. There was no fear in her eyes as she smiled. Before he could speak, her hand let go completely, sliding out of his grip like the air itself. "Goodbye." She was instantly pulled away from him by the chains on her hands and towards the fire behind.

The dog demon frowned as she was dragged, his hand going to his sword and drawing it soundlessly. A single swing cut thought the air and severed the bonds as they pulled her.

Rin gasped loudly as the chains were broken, swallowed back up into the crack just before it closed. Clambering to her feet, Rin stepped over to the demon, noting the sword in his hand. "Lord… Sesshomaru?"

The demon also looked at the blade as it glowed. "I could not use this before, to save your life. But…" He narrowed his eyes on her. "I can save your soul."

Once again, he lifted the blade and stabbed right into the stain on the maiden's shoulder. Rin gasped but not in pain, from the shock as the blade lit up with a brilliant white, illuminating the world more than the rising sun.

For a moment, no one moved but then the demon pulled the sword of healing back but the glow hovered around the dead soul. He sheathed it slowly and looked at the figure. "Rin." He froze then gave a rare smile. "Go."

Smiling, Rin's body glowed a bright white and her arms and legs faded away. "Before I go, I have only one more thing to say to you." Her body floated off the ground, more and more of her disappearing into the light. "Lord Sesshomaru… do not deny your feelings. They do not weaken you, they make you stronger. Never deny them." Her smile lit up her face. "But then… you'll find that out in due time."

With a final smile, Rin vanished completely, transforming into a small white ball of light but her voice still sang in the air. "Goodbye, Lord Sesshomaru! I'll never forget you!"

The demon stood, silent and still as he watched the ball float up into the sky and over towards the sun, the crescent moon around his neck growing warm. He looked up at it until it was gone. _Rin, I will never forget you either._

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He blinked, turning to see the young girl behind him. "Rin."

Hands behind her back, the girl tilted her head to the side. "Where… where's Rin gone?"

Closing his eyes and relaxing his face, he took a moment then looked up at the sky. "Do not fear for her Rin. She will always be with us. Both of us."

For a moment, the girl just looked where he had been as one of the last stars twinkled out of existence. Then she looked back to the demon and smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Come, we're leaving."

"Yes my lord!"

With one last look back at the grave, the demon turned where he was and walked off with Rin behind him. _Rin… I hope you can rest in peace now. As long as I have your reincarnation by my side, I will never forget you. _

"Let's go." _To Mount Hakurei. _

**The End.**

**A/N: Ah where you expecting a horror story? Sorry, I think I should explain. One, this is my 30****th**** story published to Fanfiction (even I took two of them down) so I wanted to do something nice and decided to go back to my (I think) original idea that the Rin in the Manga and Anime is a reincarnation of another Rin who travelled with Sesshomaru but died. **

**Two, Halloween isn't about scaring people or about trick or treating to me. It's about remembering those who have died and the living in their memories. **

**Three, I wanted to see how Rin older and Rin younger would react if they met each other. **

**Four, I never really caught how Sesshomaru knew to go to mount Hakurei… I think he just wandered his way there by chance… but in my opinion, he got a helpful hint from an old friend.**

**So there, that's my reasoning behind the story.**

**And yes, they did forget Jaken. :D**

**Well, hope you liked it. Happy Halloween everyone! Have a nice safe night!**

**Don't forget to review or I'll set Rin on you! (The dead one)**


End file.
